Not so worthless
by Latent Lullaby
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang defeat a demon and are rewarded with being able to attend a festival. But Inuyasha feels like they don't want him there and goes to be by himself. Will a conversation with kagome change his mind? one-shot Inu-kagrated T


It was a festival… And he hated festivals…

They had defeated yet another demon that the humans hadn't been able to handle, and now they were told that they were conveniently and coincidentally on time for a large festival. Miroku had jumped at the occasion, knowing that there would surely be many young women to fuss over him.

Naturally, sango stayed too, to keep a wary eye on the lecherous monk.

And kagome was agreeable to the whole idea… because… that was how she was, he guessed.

Inuyasha sat on the branch of a tree that was a ways away from the festivities, watching without serious conviction.

After all, the villagers hadn't seemed too enthusiastic about including a full grown monster in their rituals. There was no problem with shippo or kilala, but with him… It was different.

Even after everyone had told him that they wanted him around, even after kagome had asked him to sit with her; he hadn't wanted to bring them discomfort. He hadn't wanted kagome to look like a freak, like him…

She was too nice to have to go through stuff like that.

The music bugged him, the laughter bugged him, and hell… everything bugged him.

What made him so extremely different…? It wasn't like he was going to dig out their hearts and eat them… He wasn't like that…

His dog ears weren't fearsome, he knew because kagome loved petting them and rubbing them. And his fangs and claws could be hidden easily…

He sighed and shook his head. Why was he striving to be like them…? When he knew that he never would be…

No one would ever want him… He was worthless, like the dirt that he was.

He strove to keep his eyes on the girl who held his heart… Who sat quietly in front of a fire, her hands clasped, and her look serious. He wondered what she was thinking about…

He wondered if it was him that made her so pensive.

He wanted to erase that look, and make her smile again; it was the simplest of urges that he had grown used to having. But he knew he didn't deserve her in the least bit…

She was pure; a beautiful woman who had strength, and a loving heart. He couldn't let his stupid feelings get in the way, even though he knew that they were what really made him strong. His love made him insane, made him risk his life for her time and time again.

He could just envision her, holding a child with dog ears and golden eyes, pregnant with another. And he could envision himself standing behind her and encircling his whole family with his mighty arms.

Like he said, love made him insane.

Not that he didn't enjoy the slight loss of control once in a while… when he got a whiff of her beautiful scent, he felt as though he had no troubles, like the world wasn't on his shoulders.

"Inuyasha…"

He looked down, surprised to see kagome standing beneath his tree limb. He had never been so lost in his thoughts, and just stared at her.

"Why won't you come to the festival…?"

He frowned, she wouldn't know, would she? She wouldn't understand his weakness…

He didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had to give an explanation.

"They don't want me there." He said it without all the stupid insecurities in his mind, and looked her square in the eyes.

"That doesn't matter Inuyasha…" She sighed.

"Yes, It Does!" He snapped, with a hint of fear in his voice. It mattered so much. It was the very reason he hated himself before kagome had entered his life.

"Just because they don't accept you, doesn't mean I don't… Or Miroku, or sango, or shippo and kilala."

"…" He didn't know what to say to that…

"I wanted to ask you to dance… seeing as the music is right… Even if you wanted to dance out her, that's fine." She looked away and scuffed her foot on the ground. It was never easy to change the conversation with him, he knew. He understood what she was trying to do… She wanted to distract him from his insecurities, and end the night happily.

He sat in his position for a moment, biting his lip, and debating silently in his head what to do.

And he leapt down to land next to her.

Like magic, the jubilant music softened to a quiet song, with sweet, long, strains that captured the listeners. As the lights dimmed considerably, Inuyasha held out his hand, and kagome took it.

He towered above her, placing his arms around her waist as she laced her arms around his neck. There was no ritual for them… It simply became the gift of being in each others arms.

He cherished looking in her eyes, and seeing the sparkle that was surely her life itself. The music became almost silent for the both of them, as they swayed to their own melody.

She leaned her head against his chest, and he swore that he heard her giggle at the rapid increase of his heart rate.

"I'm always glad to hear your heart beat, Inuyasha… I love knowing the sound." She smiled and breathed him in. His heart swelled at the words she spoke, and he leaned his chin on the crown of her head.

"You're as good as any human, and any demon, Inuyasha… To me… You are just you. And only you can be yourself. Remember that…"

The music came to an end, and they stopped swaying, both of their eyes closed, as if in some soft dream.

Inuyasha didn't know if it was the insanity, or the love that brought it, but he seriously wanted to kiss her at that moment. He wanted everything for her, and wanted to be all he could be for her.

That included being brave enough to love her.

He leaned down hesitantly, moving his hand to caress her cheek and neck lightly. And then, as light as a butterfly's wing, he pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling.

She didn't gasp in shock, and she didn't doubt him, she simply kissed back, giving him the encouragement he needed. Giving him the love that she had only for him, at least he hoped.

The kiss broke, and they parted, to be only a few inches away from each other. Kagome looked up at him with a beautiful smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back ruefully.

"I love you too Inuyasha…"

He made a small sound in his throat, that resembled a grunt and leaned forward again, capturing her lips in another sweet kiss.

The lights brightened again as they broke apart, and Inuyasha followed kagome back to her spot at the fire. Holding her hand all of the way. She gave him a wistful smile, then turning to watch Miroku do a dance that seemed along the lines of "The funky chicken".

But he kept looking at her, and he moved his hand to her cheek, pulling her face back near his.

He squeezed her hand with his other hand, and whispered.

"I love you… Kagome."

She put her arms around him, hugging him tightly and saying nothing with her mouth, but everything with the ecstatic look in her eyes.

After all, he had the feeling she was going to need her mouth for another activity soon enough anyway.

(End)

Authors note: Ah! A nice and fluffy one-shot! I whipped this one up in about an hour or no sleep and lots of Jessica Simpson songs. So, enjoy this pointlessly fluffy story, and please review. I really DO want to know what you think.

And you know what they say! Lots of reviews makes for a happy authoress, and a happy authoress makes for a lot of stories.

Review!


End file.
